Quand je ferme les yeux
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: OS. SongFic. HpDm. Je ne ferai pas de résumé, ça dirait l'histoire entière alors... allez lire. Chanson: Quand je ferme les yeux Annie Villeneuve


**Titre: Quand je ferme les yeux**

**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Draco/Harry**

**Note de l'auteure: Je dédie cette fic à tout ceux qui aiment les songfics (rares) que je fais de temps en temps... Aujourd'hui, la songfic est d'une autre chanteuse québécoise qui se nomme Annie Villeneuve sa chanson: Quand je ferme les yeux Maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! Reviews Please! **

* * *

**¤ Quand je ferme les yeux ¤**

Son visage me semble si paisible parfois, si tendre que je n'ose pas le blesser, ni le toucher, de crainte que tout s'effondre, comme une statue de sel qui serait balottée entre les vents. Je n'ose pas le toucher de peur qu'il se casse comme de la porcelaine, sa peau étant aussi douce qu'elle... Ses yeux, d'un gris argentés, me semblent des étoiles dans les ténèbres de son masque, ses lèvres: l'espoir que je puisse un jour voir briller de près ces astres et qu'ils viennent dans mes yeux, briller de l'amour que je porte pour lui, briller du désir que nous ressentirions à cet instant.

Il m'arrive parfois de fermer les yeux et de te perdre l'espace d'un instant, mais je n'arrive jamais à t'oublier vraiment, tes merveilleux yeux se dessinant dans mes paupières, brillant davantages que des étoiles et que deux lunes l'une à côté de l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me déteste tant? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir ton amour et qu'ensembles, nous puissions former un... couple?

_Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je te vois encore un peu  
Et j'imagine simplement  
D'avoir envie d'arrêter le temps  
_

- Tiens, salut Potter... pas accompagné de tes chiens chiens?

Son ton froid me perce le coeur mais ne parvient pas à le glacer. Au contraire, une flèche de feu semble s'incruster dans mes veines et passer dans chacune d'elle, sans se soucier de mes réactions. Je déteste nos chicanes, je déteste devoir l'insulter à mon tour mais il ne doit pas... il ne doit pas me repousser, alors je me tais.

- Et toi Malefoy... tu as laissé ton bouledogue avec tes deux imbéciles de gorilles?

- Ils... ils me laissent seuls depuis que... _eurk!_ Pas d'images...

Mon bel ange détourna le regard, comme pour oublier une image mentale particulièrement troublante. Son regard semble alors se voiler tandis que moi, je tente de deviner ce qui ne va pas avec toi... je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous, je ne veux plus que personne ne me cache quelque chose...

- Tout va bien Malefoy? Tentai-je en m'approchant légèrement pour toucher sa peau pâlissant à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Ne m'approche pas Potter!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher?

Son air de petit arrogant sembla alors se fissurer, devenant peu à peu le Draco que personne ne connaissait, renfermé dans son masque d'impassibilité.

- Tu es venu me provoquer!

- Maintenant dégage Potter! Dit-il d'une voix désespérée et incertaine.

- Les couloirs sont libres à tout le monde que je sache! Lançai-je, mon corps toujours parcouru de cette flèche de feu.

Il sembla alors s'affaisser et moi, je vins près de lui. À mon grand étonnement, il ne dit pas un mot, même si ma main était maintenant sur sa peau et que je sentais sous les doigts les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Je ne vivrai jamais assez longtemps pour vivre avec lui, pour l'aimer et, jusqu'à la mort, le chérir, puisque Voldemort devra un jour être éliminer et je sais qu'avec lui je sombrerai... il ne doit pas vivre avec moi, pour le voir souffrir lorsque je serai presque mort... Je ne veux pas qu'il me retienne lorsque je viendrai à mourir, je ne veux simplement pas qu'il souffre de ma mort...

**_Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois devenir vieux  
Et si je meurs avant toi  
Laisse moi partir  
seule juste une fois_**

- Dit-moi ce qui se passe Draco... réclamai-je en posant une main dans le milieu de son dos.

Je cru alors apercevoir une chose qui me déchira de haut en bas. Une larme glissait lentement de son oeil à son menton et je me sentit mal d'un coup, vraiment mal. Un ange qui pleure, c'est l'enfer au paradis.

- Je... Je ne pourrai jamais vivre l'amour...

- Tu... tu aimes quelqu'un?

Il hocha de la tête avant de fondre en larmes dans mes bras, s'accrochant désespérément à ma robe de sorcier, enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou, les larmes mouillant mon chandail en dessous petit à petit.

- Il... je sais qu'il ne m'aimera pas... pas après sept ans...

- Sept ans de quoi Draco?

- Sept ans de haine!

**_Même si je pleure  
Même si je rage  
Même si le ciel est un orage Moi je taime  
Oui je taime mon amour_**

Je me sentis mal alors. Je le savais ennemi de bien des personnes, je le savais mon ennemi mais plusieurs personnes correspondait à cette petite description. Je resserai mes bras autour de son corps tandis que la rage et la colère bouillait en moi, parce que cette personne ne remarquait pas l'amour de Draco, parce qu'il ne venait pas s'occuper de cet ange perdu. Mais moi je l'aimais, moi je saurais l'aimer comme il aime cette personne... s'il le savait...

- Sais-tu s'il t'aime Draco?

- C'est impossible... il ne peux pas m'aimer, pas après ces sept années... pas après ce que je lui ai fait...

- Que lui as-tu fait?

- Perdre espoir...

Moi aussi je commençais à perdre espoir, perdre espoir que je puisse revoir ses lèvres merveilleuses s'étirer ne serait-ce qu'en un rictus méprisant. J'aimerais tant pouvoir revoir ses lèvres former un sourire splendide, accordé à quelqu'un je sais, mais même ces derniers jours, seul la mélancholie semblait se perdre sur son visage. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ces derniers temps, parce que lorsque je pensais à lui, des images défilaient dans ma tête à une vitesse impossible et alors, je m'étourdissais et finissais par m'endormir, plongé et bercé par un rire sarcastique que je reconnaissais au réveil.

**_Quand je ferme les yeux  
C'est que nous somme tout les deux  
Et si je pense a toi trop fort  
Un simple soupir  
Et je m'endors_**

- Je ne veux plus que tu souffres Draco...

- C'est impossible!

- Qui est-ce...? Demandais-je alors, décidé à aller réveiller cette personne.

Il resta alors silencieux, d'un silence lourd à porter, chargé de secrets et de souvenirs tristes dont j'aurais aimé être épargné. Je pris alors les épaules de Draco et éloignait son corps. Un soudain tremblement de froid sembla s'emparer de son corps lorsque je le relâchai complètement, jusqu'à ne plus toucher sa peau. Je redressai son visage, pour voir dans ses yeux. Ils étaient rougis, rougis des larmes que l'autre lui avait fait tomber. Et moi, ennemi de toujours, je ne pourrai jamais le rassurer complètement de ses souffrances attroces à mon coeur.

- Qui est-ce?

**_Quand la vie nous sépare  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Ton silence est trop lourd  
Parle moi_**

Il acquiessa de la tête quelques secondes avant de dire, d'une voix faible, un mot que j'eus du mal à assimiler.

- Toi.

Mon coeur râta un battement. Il baissa la tête et se retourna, commençant à courir loin de moi, loin de celui qui ne s'était pas occupé de lui, celui qui l'avait ignoré depuis sept ans... sept longues années de tortures. Alors que je commençais à le voir disparaître au loin, je me mis à courir après lui et attrapais son bras pour le retourner vers moi. Les larmes coulaient encore plus sur ses joues blanches et ses dents claquaient de froid... même si dehors un doux vent de printemps s'infiltrait entre les immenses fenêtres de Poudlard.

- Tu.. tu m'aimes?

- Oui...

Il tenta de s'enfuir, sans doute honteux de me l'avoir dit en face. Je me saisis alors de son visage, mes deux mains sur ses joues et déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je me séparais, sa respiration était haletante et je me sentais mieux dans mon corps.

- Je.. jet'aime aussi Draco...

Il sembla pleurer... de joie cette fois et sauta à mon cou. Je n'aurais jamais connu ce caractère aussi tendre de Malefoy, mais maintenant que j'avais vu Draco, rien ne m'étonnerait plus, ni même les tendres baisers qu'il déposait en myriade dans mon cou en cet instant...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jours de ma dernière années et, en cette journée tranquille, nous sommes étendus sous un arbre près du lac, lui étendu près de moi, mon bras entourant ses épaules et mon autre bras derrière ma tête, adossée au tronc. Un doux vent venait jouer avec mes cheveux et alors, sous la sensation, je fermai les yeux. Ce que j'y vis m'emplis de bonheur, un doux sourire de Draco Malefoy avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement... Nous étions un couple... Même si un jour nous devrions nous séparer, Voldemort toujours dans les parages... Mais cette fois-ci, je me battrai, l'amour de mon ange s'ajoutant à mes espoirs, l'espoir de ne plus fermer les yeux et de voir qu'enfin, mon ange serait heureux, pour toujours, entre mes bras.

**_Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois encore heureux_**

**_¤ Fin! ¤_

* * *

**


End file.
